clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
CP Airways
CP Airways is a major international airline in the United States of Antarctica.The airline is the fourth largest airline in the country, and has hubs at Club Penguin City Airport, South Pole D.C International Airport and has over 75 destinations across the Antarctic. The airline has 500 fleet and also has focus cities at New Club Penguin International Airport and Googolplex International Airport. The airline has three classes, RegalClass, ExecutiveClass and EconomyClass. History The airline started in 1920 as Peninsulan Aviation services, which used lighter-than-air aircraft, to transport goods around the Antarctic Peninsula and the northern part of the Sub-Antarctic. After the invention of the fixed-wing aircraft in 1945, Peninsulan Aviation began "first class mail". In 1950, the airline merged with Eastshield flights and became All Antarctic Aviation Services which provided service from Club Penguin Airpark to the Sub-Antarctic and the Peninsula, and South Pole Airstrip to destinations in Eastshield. In 1982, the airline was bought and delivered first class mail around the continent, it also transported passengers and flew to and from the South Pole Airstrip. In 1986, the airline changed it's name to Club Penguin Airways, which became a major international airline, with 25 destinations and 250 fleet. In 1996, however, the company was bought again, and was abbreviated to Antarctic Airways to distinguish itself from Club Penguin AirFlights. In 1998, the airline became a major, surpassing Club Penguin AirFlights and Air Antarctic. In 2008, the airline moved into several airports: Club Penguin City Airport, New Club Penguin International Airport, Polaris-City International Airport, Stevie Falcon International Airport, and the all-new South Pole D.C-Metropolitan International Airport, which massively expanded the airline. In 2010, the airline ordered 20 aircraft, with an all-new livery, which will commence operation in 2011. (see Fleet and Livery) Fleet The airline ordered 20 aircraft on 2010, which will feature a new livery, and a new seating arrangement) *'Snowing 737-700' (30) 4 on order, service started *'Snowing 737-800' (80) 4 on order, service started *'Snowing 757-200' (15) *'Snowing 767-300ER' (20) *'Snowing 747-400ER' (15) 5 on order, service started *'Snowing 747-8I' (0) 5 on order, deliveries to start in 2013 *'Snowing 777-200ER' (15) 5 on order, service started *'Snowing 777-200LR' (10) 1 on order, service started *'Snowing 777-300ER' (10) 10 on order, service started *'Snowing 787-8' (0) 5 on order, deliveries to start in late 2012 *'Airhail A320-200' (20) *'Airhail A330-200' (25) 2 on order, service started *'Airhail A330-300' (20) *'Airhail A340-300' (20) *'Airhail A340-600' (5) *'Airhail A350-900' (0) 3 on order, deliveries to start in 2017 *'Airhail A380-800' (5) (10 on order, to start service in 2012) *'Boeing-367' (5) (5 on order, to start service in January 2012) *'McDanell-Douzas MD-11' (10) *'McDanell-Douzas MD-88' (10) Cargo Fleet *'Snowing 747-400F' (20) *'Snowing 777F' (15) *'McDanell-Douzas MD-11F' (10) Retired Fleet CP Airways has operated numerous aircraft since its founding. *'Snowing 707-320B' Retired 1989 *'Snowing 727-100' Retired 1992 *'Snowing 737-200' Retired 2001 *'Snowing 747-100' Retired 2001 *'Snowing 747SP' Retired 1998 *'Airhail A300-B4' Retired 2005 *'Airhail A310-200' Retired 2009 *'McDanell-Douzas DC-10-30' Retired 2001 *'McDanell-Douzas DC-8-32' Retired 1989 *'Lockheed L1011 Tristar' Retired 1999 *'Bae 146' Retired 2009 *'Aérospatiale-BAC Concorde' Retired 2003 Cabin There are three classes available, Presidents Club, ExecutiveClub and Economy Class. PresidentsClub PresidentsClub is the first class equivalent of the airline and is available only on international flights.The class features leather seats that can recline to 180 degrees, converting into a small bed.The class also features PTVs as well, and features over 20 channels of television, 4 movies, and 15 channels of radio. Internet Wi-Fi access is also available for free in-flight. Each seat has one electrical outlet. Passengers also receive free five-course complementary meals. The class also features other amenities too, such as free snacks and drinks.Passengers may also receive priority boarding at airports and access to the JetzLounge, located at select destinations. ExecutiveClub ExecutiveClub is the business class equivalent of the airline, and is featured on all flights, both Domestic and International. The class features special leather seats that can recline to 160 degrees, for a passenger's comfort.The seats feature PTVs, which have over 20 television and radio channels as well. Passengers also receive free, complementary three-course meals, available on long-domestic haul and all international flights.The class also has many other amenities, such as free snacks, drinks and other amenities as well. Passengers also have access to the JetzLounge at select destinations. EconomyClass EconomyClass is available on all flights both domestic and international. The class features seats than can relcine to 130 degrees, for a passenger's comfortability. The seats also feature PTVs, which feature more than 12 television and 10 radio channels as well. Passengers also receive complementary two-course meals (for flights over 5 hours), as well as free snacks, beverages and other amenities as well. Passengers also have access to the JetzLounge, but must pay before entry. Livery The current livery features red and blue painted on the fuselage, with the type of aircraft on the tail. Following the airline's order of 20 aircraft which will deliver on 2011, a new livery has been designed. The new livery will be more "simple and sleek" The original 1975-1993 livery featured a red stripe across the fuselage, red "CP" letters on the vertical stabilizer and CP Airways printed on the cabin. Destinations Main article:CP Airways destinations CP Airways operates 1,006 flights daily, to 75 destinations in 20 countries. The airline's routes mainly operate in Eastshield, the Sub-Antartic and Trans-Antarctica. Codeshares with SkyJet Airways have started routes to Enderby City, Trans-Antarctica and UnitedTerra. Services to International destinations, such as the Ninja Acrhapelago, the Asaina Islands are also done through codeshares. The airline is planning to operate hubs in many cities as well. Incidents and Accidents *On October 24 2005, CP Airways flight 366, a Snowing 777-200ER suffered explosive decompression at cruising altitude of 39000ft after the cargo door blew open. The pilot managed to land the plane safely at New Club Penguin Airport, there were no fatalities. Fleet Gallery cpair.png|CP Airways Airhail A330-204 on final approach to Club Penguin City Airport cpair777.png|CP Airways Snowing 777-238ER seen at New Club Penguin International Airport gate.png|A330 parked at the gate at South Pole City International Airport A300.png|Airhail A300 in CP Airways old colors circa.1978 747.png|Snowing 747-400 in the 1993-2011 livery 100.png|CP Airways's first Snowing 747-100 "Jumbo Jet", 1975. md-11.png|McDanell Douzas MD-11 Category:Airlines Category:Transportation